


Quack (Stiles Stop Calling It That). КЫСКА (Стайлз, прекрати это так называть!)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Coffee Shops, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Police Officer Derek Hale, Shy Derek Hale, Stackson Brotp, nothing happens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Кофе-шоп ау. Ничего не происходит. Просто Стайлз знакомится с Дереком.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Quack (Stiles Stop Calling It That). КЫСКА (Стайлз, прекрати это так называть!)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quack (Stiles Stop Calling It That)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730761) by [isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt). 



\- Стайлз!

Его шлёпнули по заднице и Стайлз мученически застонал.

\- Вставай давай. Быстро!

Стайлз застонал совсем уж душераздирающе - солнечный свет взорвался под веками, он поспешно схватил одну из подушек и ткнулся в неё лицом, возмущённый фактом, что кто-то осмелился привести его в сознание ослепив нахрен вконец. Грубо.

\- Стайлз, я серьёзно. Сделай мне одолжение.

\- Где-то тут есть подвох, - сонно бормотнул Стайлз в подушку. – Знаешь, - продолжил он, осознав, что человек, разбудивший его не собирается уходить. – Ты, вероятно, полагаешь, что я привык к этому… Мой отец, врывается ко мне в спальню, бьёт меня по заднице, будит в несусветную рань…

\- Почти час дня.

\- … в _несусветную_ _рань_ , - продолжил Стайлз с нажимом. – И просит меня об одолжении. Ты решил, что за все эти годы я привык к такому… Так вот… Думаю, всё происходящее сейчас особенно болезненно именно потому, что я, чёрт возьми, специально купил себе жильё, чтобы ты _не мог_ будить меня в такую рань…

\- Стайлз, уже почти час дня.

\- … чтобы ты _не мог_ будить меня в чёртов час дня!

\- Вставай, - Стайлзу снова прилетело по заднице. – Вставай давай. Тебе нужно идти.

\- Дать тебе ключ было ошибкой, - Стайлз оторвал подушку от лица и перевернулся, глядя на отца, который задумчиво изучал содержимое шкафа. Стайлз удивленно приподнял бровь, а затем его охватил ужас, когда он понял, что это значит. Его отцу нужно одолжение. Он инспектирует шкаф.

Это может значить только одно.

\- Нет, - твердо заявил он, хватая подушку и прижимая её изо всех сил к лицу, пытаясь себя придушить.

\- Да ладно. Уже почти час.

\- Я сказал «нет», - простонал Стайлз. – Пап, слушай, я больше не ребёнок. Это уже не смешно, это нафиг, странно! Большинство из них меняли мне пелёнки! А другая половина видели меня в жопу пьяным! Заставь Эрику пойти.

\- Уже, - что-то упало ему на грудь, судя по весу – штаны. – Четверо не смогут явиться, а я не хочу, чтобы мои заместители готовились зря. Я уже нашел трёх человек на замену. Ты четвертый.

\- Они ненавидят всё это так же, как и я, - глухо огрызнулся Стайлз в подушку.

\- Моим заместителям всё очень нравится. Ты просто ноешь, потому что я заставляю тебя туда ходить время от времени.

\- Попробовал бы ты заняться этим будучи подростком. Знаешь, что делают нормальные подростки в час дня, в субботу? – спросил Стайлз, убирая подушку от лица. – Они _спят_. Они шляются с друзьями. Они ходят в кино. Знаешь, что _Я_ делал каждую субботу? Сидел как дурак в кафе напротив копа и напрягал все свои извилины, чтобы изобрести тему для ненапряжной беседы. И все только потому, что _ты_ решил будто долбанная КЫСКА это хорошая идея.

\- Это _на самом деле_ хорошая идея… И прекрати называть это так, - невозмутимо ответил отец, потом повернулся и бросил в него рубашку – Стайлз даже не пошевелился, чтобы поймать её. – Это хорошая инициатива, Стайлз. Она работает. Уже несколько лет. И людям нравится знакомится с заместителями шерифа. К тому же, ты должен признать, и на личной жизни людей она хорошо сказывается.

Стайлз просто застонал снова, потому что мало ему грядущей пытки, папа ещё и ткнул в самое больное. Посыпал соль на рану. Прижёг калёным железом. Бросил перец чили в глаза. 

Он знает, окей! Он знает, что одинок! Это _он_ одинок, не нужно ему постоянно напоминать об этом, спасибо-пожалуйста! Не его вина, что все его друзья такие потрясающие и настолько везунчики, что нашли любовь всей своей жизни за чашечкой кофе!

Несправедливо, и всё равно – не его вина.

Когда Стайлз учился в старшей школе, выпускной год, кажется, его отец осознал, что большинство людей в городе, особенно молодые, видят в полицейских только «плохих парней». Чтобы исправить это, он придумал К.С.К.

Кофе с копом.

Стайлз моментально начал называть это «КЫСКА»… потому что… И, конечно же, его вопиющее неуважение к начинанию отца, способствующее сплочению сообщества, стало причиной его насильно-добровольного пионерства в программе Кофе с копом. Это было нечестно! Мало того, что он уже и так знал всех сотрудников отделения, так ему пришлось сидеть там часами и выслушивать их замечания, качающиеся его учебы, его деятельности вне школы, того, как своими действиями он расстраивает отца и так далее и тому подобное…

Странно, но идея прижилась. Люди как сумасшедшие записывались на встречи заранее, чтобы встретится в субботу с одним из сотрудников шерифского офиса. Сначала встречи проводились каждую субботу, но потом, когда большинство народа перезнакомились с полицейскими, сократились до двух раз в месяц.

Иногда, люди сообщали, что не смогут явиться на встречу в последний момент и его отцу приходилось экстренно искать замену, чтобы его несчастный сотрудник не оказался в субботу на встрече в одиночестве. Почему-то, сюрприз-сюрприз, заместителям _реально_ понравилась вся эта кофейная хрень, и Стайлз всё время чувствовал себя обязанным быть милым и принимать участие в этом цирке.

Если говорить честно, встречи и в самом деле помогли людям увидеть в полицейских _таких же_ людей, как они. Обыкновенных, а не монстров с оружием. Не говоря уже о том, как они помогли многим в личной жизни, о чём шериф любил напоминать Стайлзу.

Постоянно.

Снова и снова.

Но, как Стайлз и сказал ранее, основная проблема в том, что половина сотрудников нянчила его в младенчестве и меняла хреновы _пелёнки_. А с другой половиной он учился в школе, и большая часть из этой половины уже состояла в отношениях.

Один его лучший друг – Скотт МакКолл, познакомился со своей невестой на одной из таких встреч. Эллисон Арджент год назад начала работать в участке. Стайлзу она по-настоящему нравилась, он зависал с ней пару раз, потому что, внимание - сын шерифа, он знал всех заместителей. Одну КЫСКУ спустя Скотт оказался с ней в паре, что вылилось в ещё один кофе, потом ещё один, потом третий. Четвёртый, пятый, шестой. И вот - они уже помолвлены.

То же самое произошло с Верноном Бойдом и Эрикой Райес. Но, тут все догадывались, что этим кончится. Эти двое строили друг другу глазки всю старшую школу и, когда они вернулись с учёбы, выглядя… ну… _обалденно_ … стало ясно, что они воссоединятся. Бойд, не любитель всей этой беготни и размахивания оружием, работал с уликами и редко выезжал в город, поэтому Эрика однажды просто-таки ворвалась в кабинет шерифа и потребовала поставить её в пару с Бойдом на одной из КЫСК.

Они женаты уже год, но Эрика всё равно соглашается участвовать, если просит шериф, потому что «обязана ему своим семейным счастьем». Или это _она_ так говорит. Стайлз уверен, ей просто нравиться кокетничать с секси-копами. Хотя ни одного из них Стайлз не назвал бы секси… по личным причинам… Помните? Вышеупомянутые пелёнки и старшая школа.

Это бесило. Его второй лучший друг – самый горячий коп в участке, и насколько это странно, ага? Хотя… если Стайлз сегодня будет в паре с ним, они просто пообсуждают всякое дерьмо или обольют грязью последнюю серию «Сверхъестественного»… или ещё чего.

Он знал, Джексон сегодня не на смене, значит он точно будет на встрече. Джексон всегда заявлял, что ненавидит эти встречи и участие в этом балагане ниже его достоинства… но, Стайлз знал, как любит Джексон чужое внимание. И для такого козла, как Джексон, общение в течение часа с нормальным человеком весьма полезно. Стайлз не в счёт, у него иммунитет к козлинности.

\- Вставай. Или ты опоздаешь, - его отец нависал над кроватью, совал рубашку Стайлзу в лицо и тянул его за руку, пытаясь поднять.

\- Может быть, ты просто скажешь, что вместо КЫСКИ у них будет выходной? – заныл Стайлз.

\- Я буду тебе должен, - настаивал отец. – Можешь приготовить мне три ужина в этом месяце.

\- Это наказание! Какого фига?!

\- Я думал, ты хочешь видеть, чем я питаюсь, - возразил отец.

\- Ага, но это не значит, что я хочу _готовить_!

\- Стайлз, - о, нет! Это голос разочарованного в тебе шерифа. Это никогда не заканчивалось хорошо. – Пожалуйста. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал это для меня. Он новенький, только что приехал в город и никого не знает здесь. Он с трудом сходится с другими, единственный, с кем он поладил это Перриш.

Стайлз подозрительно сузил глаза.

\- Что он такое?

Когда шериф состряпал невинный вид, Стайлз внезапно понял, почему в детстве ему ничего не сходило с рук. Если его невинный вид был так же плох, как и отцовский… неудивительно, что его всегда ловили на горячем.

\- Не смотри на меня так. Если он сошёлся только с Перришем, значит он _что-то_ и ему некомфортно с людьми. - Стайлз скрестил руки и плевать, что он выглядит глупо, сидя так в кровати. – Ну? _Что_ он такое?

Его отец закатил глаза, вопрошая у неба за какие грехи ему достался такой сын.

Вообще-то, Стайлз благословение небес и, если кто-то попробует оспорить этот факт – получит в лоб.

\- Он оборотень. Его стая была убита, когда он был подростком. Так что ему тяжело сходиться с людьми.

\- _Ого_ , пап! – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Иисусе! Хочешь взвалить на меня такой груз?

\- Это просто кофе, - надулся отец. – Всё произошло в последнюю минуту. Я хотел позвать Айзека, но… ты же знаешь, он не очень любит грубоватых людей… А ты дружишь с Джексоном…

\- О, прекрасно! Хочешь, чтобы в моей жизни было _два_ засранца? – воскликнул Стайлз, взмахнув руками.

На это он получил «взгляд».

\- Я просто подумал, что, если кто и сможет пробить стену его отчуждённости, то это будешь ты.

Стайлз застонал, рухнул в кровать и начал агрессивно спинывать с себя одеяло. Он схватил штаны и рубашку, которые выбрал его отец, встал с кровати и пошёл в ванну, яростно ткнув в отца пальцем.

\- Это эмоциональная манипуляция в чистом виде, вот что это! Ты перекладываешь на меня вину за ерунду, которую сам устроил и заставляешь выполнять за тебя всю грязную работу! Я вынужден пожертвовать выходным, чтобы помочь тебе!

\- Увидимся на обеде.

\- Ты эксплуататор! И вообще! Прекрати врываться ко мне домой!

\- Ты дал мне ключи.

\- Худшее решение за _всю мою жизнь_!

\- Спасибо, ребёнок, - дверь закрылась.

Стайлз посмотрел в зеркало и громко застонал изо всех сил удерживаясь от возвращения в постель. Он _устал_ , а его отец _противный_. Это нечестно! Он планировал всю субботу просидеть на диване в обнимку с коробкой печенья и смотреть мультики. Скорее всего, Джексон заявится, потому что он всегда является, если есть время и они бы страдали хернёй вместе, как настоящие братаны.

Появление Скотта маловероятно из-за всей это свадебной чепухи, но не невозможно. Если Эллисон на работе, Скотт мог бы и слинять.

Горько вздыхая и поминутно глядя на часы, в страхе опоздать, Стайлз привёл себя в порядок… ну относительно и старался не чувствовать обиды за то, что его вовлекли в эту долбанную хрень.

Он, блядь, _ненавидел_ КЫСКУ!

///

\- Ха! Значит это ты избранный счастливчик, - ехидно улыбаясь, поприветствовал его Джексон.

Стайлз молча хлопнул его по плечу и сел за пустой столик через два стола. На столике была маленькая табличка и Стайлз на сто пудов уверен - это его сегодняшний коп, потому что всех остальных он уже знает, так что… метод исключения… всё такое…

Стайлз взял карточку и мельком глянул на имя, прежде чем перевернуть её и посмотреть на предпочтения его визави. Так сложилось, что кофе покупали не-копы и он понадеялся, что в заказе не что-нибудь дорогущее. К счастью, на обороте было аккуратно нацарапано лаконичное «черный». Ну, это просто.

Он положил карточку на место и пошёл к стойке, кивая знакомым и игнорируя смешки всяких засранцев, которые прекрасно понимали, как _рад_ Стайлз здесь находиться.

Единственным утешением было то, что бариста выглядела такой же подавленной, как и он. Стайлз усмехнулся, глядя на её кислое лицо.

\- Что такое, Лидс? Кто-то сказался больным снова?

\- Еще слово и я отделю твои яйца от тела _ногтями_ , - прошипела Лидия Мартин. 

\- Ты же знаешь, я обожаю все эти кинковые штучки, - подмигнул он. Лидия недовольно скривилась и спросила про заказ.

Стайлз надеялся, что этот новенький коп не высидит целый час, но заказывать маленький кофе было как-то… мелко. Он выбрал золотую середину и заказал средний стакан с чёрным кофе для нового друга-копа, а себе большой шоколадно-мятный латте со льдом и шоколадной крошкой. Лидия недовольно зыркнула на него, вероятно, из-за того, что ей придется мыть блендер после его заказа, но он сладко улыбнулся ей и подмигнул. Лидия развернулась и зло стуча каблуками, отправилась готовить заказ.

Лидия была ещё одной жертвой родителей-манипуляторов. Её отец владел заведением и у него были проблемы с персоналом. Большинство считали это временной работой и нанимались только на лето или на часы после школы и мало кто работал больше года. А это значит Лидия вынуждена была заменять отсутствующих сотрудников. Правда отец мало того, что оплачивал её смены, он ещё расплачивался дополнительными ништяками типа нового ноутбука или новой машины, или путёвки на Багамы.

Ах, жизнь богатых! Должно быть здорово. Стайлзовой зарплаты едва хватило на покупку квартиры, а она всего пятьсот квадратных футов* (46квм) и находится в Бикон Хиллз, а не в Нью-Йорке, чёрт возьми, и всё равно цена была смехотворно высокой.

Ему нужно было остаться у отца. Платить за жильё не пришлось бы. Хотя… тогда отец заставлял бы его постоянно делать что-нибудь, чего он делать не желал.

С другой стороны… Он уже _несколько лет_ живёт отдельно и тем не менее отец _всё равно_ заставляет его делать то, чего он делать не желает. Его отец - мастер манипуляций. Он должен носить предупреждающую табличку: «Осторожно! Использует все подлые родительские уловки и слезливые истории о своих заместителях, чтобы заставить ребёнка сделать то, что нужно _ему_!»

По большому счёту – ничего страшного, Стайлз просто любит поныть. Не то чтобы отец страшно расстроится, если Стайлз вдруг озвучит своё твёрдое «нет». На самом деле ему, да и Лидии тоже, иногда лень сопротивляться и проще согласиться сделать то, о чём их просят.

Стайлзу нужно запомнить все эти трюки, чтобы применить их в будущем. Отец учит его, как получить желаемое от детей. Опасный навык, но, слава богу, его отец хороший человек и самое худшее на что его сын подписался из-за этих манипуляций всего лишь Кофе с копом.

\- Кто твой КЫСКА сегодня? – спросила Лидия, вручая ему заказ. Она сэкономила на сливках, это её способ выказать неодобрение его насмешливому подмигиванию. Это понятно, он был немного козлом.

\- Без понятия. Какой-то новый парень.

\- Погоди, ты же сейчас про Дерека, да?

\- Иисус Мария! – Стайлз чуть не выронил свой кофе. – Предупреждать надо! – он обернулся и зло глянул на Перриша. – Откуда ты взялся вообще?!

\- В дверь вошёл, - сияя бриллиантовой улыбкой ответил Перриш.

Помощник шерифа Джордан Перриш был одним из любимцев Стайлза. Он в городе уже восемь месяцев и про него тут же родилась шутка, будто однажды, на небесах, душа одного щеночка заблудилась и по ошибке оказалась в теле Перриша. Шутка стала ещё более смешной, когда выяснилось, что он на самом деле Адский Пес.

Он был самым милым, дружелюбным и пушистым маленьким Адским Пёсиком во всём мире. Одно только его присутствие заставляло Стайлза скатываться в сюсюканье, так же как это случалось, повстречай он настоящую собаку. Перриш был просто восхитителен и Стайлз бы заинтересовался им, только вот тот был самым натуральным натуралом из всех натуралов.

И, к тому же, Стайлзу нравилось, что его яйца остаются там, где им положено быть, потому что Лидия сделала свою ставку. Он не хотел драться с Лидией из-за этого… не говоря уже о том, что него не было и шанса, потому что… ну… _Лидия_. Трудно соревноваться с ней.

\- Так твой коп на сегодня Дерек? – снова спросил Перриш, глядя как Стайлз растирает грудь, пытаясь унять всполошившееся сердце. – Ты отца выбесил недавно или что?

\- Ну… я его сын вообще-то… Он постоянно на меня злится, - Стайлз пожал плечами и взял напитки, убедившись, что сердце забилось нормально. – Папа сказал, вы ладите.

\- Ага, я просто удивился, - теперь Перриш пожал плечами, следуя за Стайлзом к его столику. Похоже, визави Перриша ещё не явился, хотя… на часах всего без пяти час. В основном люди приходили вовремя, помощники шерифа привыкли к этому и являлись раньше.

\- С чего бы это? – рассеяно спросил Стайлз, садясь и ставя черный кофе напротив. Карточку он положил сверху, чтобы кофе не остыл, потому что Лидия налила его в чашку, а не в стакан на вынос.

\- Он не хотел приходить, когда твой отец рассказал ему о К.С.К., - Перриш пожал плечами и плюхнулся на свой стул боком, чтобы видеть Стайлза. Он сидел через стол, но, поскольку заместитель шерифа за соседним столиком читал книгу, они могли общаться беспрепятственно. – Шериф намекнул, что это не обязательно, и Дерек ответил, что ему не интересно.

\- Боооже, - истекая сарказмом встрял Джексон. – И что же заставило его передумать?

Перриш коротко глянул на Джексона, Стайлз поднял удивленно бровь, заметив этот взгляд. Но потом пожал плечами, схватил свой напиток и едва успел остановиться – будет грубо начинать, не дождавшись своего гостя.

Открывалась дверь и Стайлз каждый раз оборачивался посмотреть, кто пришел. Он знал большинство тех, кто входил в кафе, и значит никто из них не был его копом на сегодня. Многие просто проходили к кассе, других он и так знал, третьи были участниками КЫСКА. Реакция Джексона на нового блондинистого парня, чуть старше, была комичной – то он сидел, развалившись, теперь же весь подобрался, сел ровненько на стуле и сложил ручки, как хороший мальчик… которым никогда не был.

Стало ясно, Стайлзу в будущем точно придется выслушать про эту встречу не один раз. Взгляды, которыми обменялись парни, как бы намекали, что визави Джексона не натурал и Стайлз точно _знал_ , что парень типаж Джексона. Чудесно! Если даже _Джексон_ нашёл любовь всей своей жизни на КЫСКЕ, Стайлзу _по гроб жизни_ будут напоминать об этом. Отец заставит его ходить на каждую встречу пока он не встретит кого-нибудь. Чёрт! Стайлзу не улыбается застрять в этом на всё отпущенное ему время.

Кафе постепенно заполнялось, люди смеялись и болтали. Эрику было слышно аж с другого конца зала. Стайлз проверил время на своём телефоне, было две минуты второго, а его коп ещё не пришёл.

Стайлз не беспокоился на этот счёт. Мало ли что могло случиться… Может быть он не знает, где находится кафе. А может он вообще решил забить на встречу. Нормально, Стайлзу пофиг. Он просто хочет выпить свой шоколадно-мятный холодный кофе, пока взбитые сливки не опустились на дно стакана.

Спустя десять минут, Стайлз решил, что парень точно не придёт. Перриш продолжал бросать на обеспокоенные взгляды, будто проверял, не ушел ли он ещё. Стайлз пожал плечами и взял свой напиток. Он как раз делал первый глоток, когда на улице взревел мотоцикл. Ни один из копов даже не оглянулся, но несколько гражданских с любопытством посмотрели в окна.

Стайлз повернулся, продолжая потягивать свой кофе и увидел мощный мотоцикл на стоянке у кафе. Водитель – высокий парень в облегающих чёрных джинсах, серой рубашке и кожанке. Даже отсюда было видать, что он весь одни сплошные мускулы, а когда парень снял шлем, Стайлз тихонько заскулил.

Кем, блядь, себя возомнил этот мужик, заявившись в кафе весь из себя такой прекрасный, когда Стайлз сидит тут, как полный неудачник, ожидая парня, который наверняка даже не придёт?! Это _грубо_ , так _шикарно_ выглядеть в присутствии убогого Стайлза! Нечестно! Подло! Жизнь – боль.

Роскошный мотоциклист запустил одну руку в волосы, глядя в боковое зеркало, явно пытаясь взять их под контроль. Смешно, они и так смотрелись идеально.

Опустив подставку, парень слез с мотоцикла и опустил шлем на сидение – Стайлз решил, что он в кафе не задержится, потому что, обычно, люди не оставляли шлемы на сиденьях мотоцикла. С другой стороны, Бикон Хиллс не Нью-Йорк, преступлений тут поменьше, больше надежды, что шлем не сопрут.

Хотя… не похоже, что мистер Высокий, Тёмный и Сексуальный вообще собирается заходить в кафе. Стайлз с любопытством наблюдал, потягивая через трубочку свой напиток, но парень просто стоял рядом с мотоциклом, смотрел на свой шлем, продолжал ерошить волосы, а плечи были напряжены. Наверное, не уверен, хочет он кофе или нет, решил Стайлз.

Тут он вспомнил, что пялиться неприлично и отвернулся. Он ещё раз проверил телефон и решил, если коп не появится через пару минут, он просто отдаст кому-нибудь кофе и пойдет домой. Его ждет стирка и ему _действительно_ следует ею заняться.

Дверь хлопнула, наверное, мистер Высокий, Темный и Сексуальный наконец-то принял решение. Стайлз поймал радостную улыбку Перриша и нахмурился, а следом чуть не задохнулся насмерть, когда услышал глубокий голос:

\- Прости, я опоздал.

Стайлз резво обернулся и конечно же, мистер Высокий, Тёмный и Сексуальный стоял прямо перед ним.

Господи, вблизи он выглядел даже лучше. Щетина была хороша, щёки раскраснелись от солнца и ветра, его волосы были одновременно идеально подстрижены и сексуально растрепаны, а его _глаза_ … Они великолепны! Стайлз понял, что может потеряться в них навсегда.

Он понял, что по факту он _уже_ в них потерялся, потому что молчал слишком долго.

\- Привет, - выдавил он, поспешно выплюнул соломинку, встал со стула, вытер ладонь о джинсы, она была мокрой от конденсата со стакана. – Да, эм… Без проблем. Подумал, что тебя могли задержать.

\- Что-то вроде того, - парень изо всех сил старался избежать взгляда в глаза. Он посмотрел на плечо Стайлза, на ухо, на макушку, на подбородок, куда угодно только не в глаза. – Я решил, что ты ушёл и уже не торопился.

\- Не, нормально, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Бывает… Я Стайлз, кстати.

\- Я знаю, - когда Стайлз приподнял удивленно бровь, парень взглянул прямо в глаза. – У твоего отца в кабинете много фотографий. Он постоянно говорит о тебе.

\- О… Ну… Я бы сказал, что это неловко, но половина присутствующих в кофейне меняла мне пелёнки когда-то… так что… - Зачем он это сказал? Боже! Стайлз ненавидел свой болтливый рот и отсутствие фильтра между мозгом и языком. – Так, ладно… - он хлопнул в ладоши. – Эм… Вот твой кофе. Черный, как ты и заказывал. Прости, скорее всего уже остыл.

\- Это ничего. Спасибо.

Парень обошёл Стайлза, ему пришлось протискиваться через два стола, чтобы сесть на свое место. Стайлз подождал, когда он, неловко ёрзая, устроится на стуле и только потом тоже сел. Он совершенно точно видел, как Джексон с недовольной миной передавал деньги Перришу. Скорее всего, козлы делали ставки придет Дерек или нет. Судя по тому, что опоздание составило пятнадцать минут, имело смысл спорить.

\- Итак… Ты Дерек, да? – улыбнулся Стайлз.

Тот поднял карточку с чашки и помахал ею, глядя в кофе.

\- Это есть на карточке.

 _Просто чудесно, вашу мать! Ещё один мудак. Еще одна стена, которую нужно пробить._ Стайлз тихонько вздохнул. Ему так много времени потребовалось на Джексона, он не уверен, что теперь хватит сил на Дерека. Но упрямства у Стайлза всегда было больше. Так что он сделал большой глоток своего волшебного кофе, заморозка мозга дала толчок мысли, он облизнул губы и ринулся в бой.

\- Итак… Дерек Хейл. Давай узнаем друг друга получше. Откуда ты?

\- Нью-Йорк.

\- Круто, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Никогда не выезжал за пределы Калифорнии. Каково там?

\- Много народу, пробки кошмарные, высокая преступность и зима – отстой.

Стайлз замер, обдумывая, что ему ответить на эту тираду. Он проигнорировал деньги, что Перриш сейчас передал Джексону. Надо им сказать, чтобы рассчитались по своим пари потом, это жутко отвлекает.

Им повезло, что Дерек сидит к ним спиной и не видит всех манипуляций, а то он мог и обидеться. Стайлз не знал, сказал ли кто-нибудь Дереку, но копы Бикон Хиллс делают ставки _буквально_ на всё.

Как-то они поспорили сколько раз шериф вздохнёт из-за Стайлза за одну беседу. Джексон предложил ему разделить выигрыш, если он поможет ему победить. Самые лёгкие семьдесят баксов за всю стайлзову жизнь. Люди мыслят слишком мелко. Оппонент Джексона ставил на двенадцать.

Джексон настаивал на тридцати.

 _Сорок_ _два_. Люди недооценивают способность Стайлза заставлять вздыхать своего отца.

Стайлз понял, что Дереку стало некомфортно, вероятно, он сообразил, что своими лаконичными ответами свёл всё общение в ноль. Он снова выглядел так, будто мечтал оказаться где угодно только не здесь.

Боже! Стайлз так слаб, ему нечего противопоставить людям, похожим на побитых щенков. Не то чтобы Дерек походил на побитого щенка, со всем этим… щетиной, кожанкой и мотоциклом. Но всё же, всё же.

\- Ну, тогда имеет смысл твоё решение свалить оттуда! Похоже, не твой размерчик, а? - Стайлз улыбнулся, теребя соломинку губами. – Почему Калифорния? Какая-то определённая причина?

\- Нет. Просто решил переехать.

\- Ну да, пересечь всю страну, большое дело… Так нравится Бикон Хиллс?

\- Есть некоторые преимущества, - мягко сказал Дерек, всё ещё глядя в свой кофе, тут он, похоже, сообразил, что не попробовал напиток и сделал поспешный глоток.

\- Ты был копом в Нью-Йорке?

\- Да. Два года.

\- Круто! Должно быть разница огромная. Наверняка тебе здесь скучно. А сколько тебе лет? Если ты был копом два года, тебе должно быть… сколько… двадцать семь?

\- Двадцать восемь.

Стайлз щелкнул пальцами.

\- Близко. Если бы отгадал, заставил тебя купить печенье.

\- Ты что, ребёнок?

\- В душе? Да, ребёнок. Телом? Мне двадцать три, - усмехнулся Стайлз. - Да ладно, кто не любит печенья? Они вкусные, - Стайлз решительно хлопнул ладонями по столу. – Я угощу тебя.

Дерек наконец-то посмотрел прямо на него и открыл было рот, видимо, чтобы отговорить от покупки печенья, но Стайлз уже встал. Он сходил к стойке, заказал два карамельных печенья и дождался, когда Лидия погреет их в микроволновке.

\- Это реально _лучшие_ печенья, которые ты когда-нибудь попробуешь. Серьёзно. Ты съешь маленький кусочек, а потом попытаешься сожрать мое. Что бы ты знал, я буду кусаться. Никогда не покушайся на моё печенье.

Стайлз запихал печенюшку в рот сколько смог, затем откусил огромный кусок. Карамель была теплой и мягкой. Стайлз счастливо вздохнул, жуя. Дерек долго молча пялился на него. В конце концов он посмотрел на своё печенье, отломил небольшой кусочек и отправил в рот.

Трудно было что-либо прочитать по лицу Дерека, оно было довольно замкнутым, но, когда он отщипнул ещё один кусочек печенья, Стайлз счел это победой и продолжил пожирать своё. Закончив, он тщательно облизал пальцы.

\- Вкусно, правда? – поинтересовался Стайлз, глядя на ковыряния Дерека.

\- Неплохо, - признал тот, глядя вниз, на печенье. – Спасибо.

\- Без проблем, - Стайлз вытер ладони о джинсы, поскольку не озаботился взять салфетки и вернулся к своему кофе. – Ну, и как продвигаются дела после переезда? Нравится работать с папой? Обещаю, ничего ему не скажу, если вдруг ответ будет «нет».

\- Твой отец хороший босс, - честно ответил Дерек. – Он заботится о своих заместителях. И это штука, Кофе с Копом, хорошая идея.

\- Ага, папа молодец. Он просто хотел, чтобы люди увидели в копах обыкновенных людей. Это твой первый раз, так? Прости, что застрял тут со мной, я так часто ходил на эти встречи, что теперь могу часами трындеть ни о чём.

\- Тогда говори, - дернув плечом сказал Дерек. – Я не против.

Стайлз удивленно приподнял бровь, а потом расплылся в улыбке.

\- О, ты так сильно пожалеешь об этом!

\- Посмотрим.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стела и рассмеялся. Он глотнул свой волшебный напиток и приготовился к длинному монологу. Если Дерек не хочет говорить - не страшно, Стайлз умеет говорить за двоих (и за троих). Может быть Дерек боится сказать что-то не то. Это. Или он знает о ставках и хочет свести выигрыш засранцев к минимуму.

\- Так… Ладно, давай начнём с длительной и очень смущающей истории жизни шерифа Ноа Джона Стилински, ага? – усмехнулся Стайлз и удовлетворённо хмыкнул, когда Дерек криво улыбнулся в ответ.

///

\- Слышал, встреча прошла хорошо, - спросил шериф уныло катая по тарелке тушёную морковь. В итоге он тоскливо вздохнул, но всё же нанизал её на вилку. – Ставки на то, что он не появится были высоки. Перриш взял банк.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты заставил меня выйти из дома, зная, что он может не явиться, - возмутился Стайлз, тыкнув в отца вилкой, прежде чем вернуться к картофелю. – Да, он опоздал. Не думаю, что он вообще хотел приходить. Наверняка ему рассказали о ставках, и он решил помочь Перришу выиграть.

\- Сначала он и правда отказался идти, - признался отец. – Когда я спросил, он отказался. Только этим утром сказал, что передумал.

\- О! Значит это _он_ причина, по которой ты поднял меня в _несусветную рань_ …

\- Был почти час дня.

\- … несусветную рань и заставил покинуть уютную постельку! Кстати, верни мне ключи.

\- Мило, - улыбнулся шериф и вернулся к еде.

Стайлз молча минуту гневно гипнотизировал отца взглядом, потом сдался и вернулся к ужину. Дальше они говорили о планах этого кошмарного человека на выходные.

Если быть честным, Стайлзу тоже показалось, что встреча прошла _хорошо_. Дерек был молчалив и немного груб, но потом с ним стало интересно разговаривать, когда он немного оттаял. У них было не так много времени, поскольку Дерек опоздал и у Стайлза ушло не менее получаса, чтобы его разговорить, но, когда Дерек начал использовать предложения подлиннее, стало довольно весело.

И ещё Стайлз понял одну вещь. Он ошибался. Очень, очень сильно ошибался.

Он _совершенно_ точно не был против участвовать в Кофе с Копом всю оставшуюся жизнь, только если это будет _вот_ _этот вот_ коп. А кофе они будут пить за столиком на их общей кухне, в их милом домике на двоих. Да, принимаем желаемое за действительное… Ну… Стайлз оптимист.

Он не хотел давить, было ясно, что Дереку тяжело дается общение с людьми, он просто надеялся на лучшее. Дерек выглядел немного расстроенным, когда час подошел к концу. Четких правил о длительности встречи не существовало, но обычно они длились час и Стайлз решил тогда, что Дереку хватило общения.

Он задержался поболтать с Джексоном, он видел, как Дерек сел на мотоцикл и уехал. Его мечтательный вздох был злобно высмеян, но Стайлз вздыхал не только по Дереку! Ему байк тоже понравился! Это был охренительно шикарный байк, окей?!

Ещё Стайлз беспокоился, что Дереку может быть одиноко. Он в городе только месяц и друг у него только один, а Перриш, Стайлз был уверен, скоро будет сильно занят, если Лидия примется за него всерьёз. И тогда Дерек останется совсем один. Думается, это совсем не весело.

Стайлз раздумывал, может быть, нужно попытаться заставить Джексона быть милым с Дереком, но вряд ли это прокатит. Он бы попросил Эллисон, но, пообщавшись с Дереком, понял, тому не нравятся охотники и Эллисон, как бывшая охотница вряд ли окажется вверху рождественского списка.

\- Как долго будет длится эта история с КЫСКОЙ? – спросил Стайлз, потом откусил слишком большой кусок цыпленка и обжёгся. Он не собирался показывать свою слабость под осуждающим взглядом отца, поэтому быстро заработал челюстями.

\- Прекрати это так называть, - попросил отец не особо настойчиво. Он давным-давно проиграл эту войну, нет нужды пытаться выиграть битву. – Пока люди изъявляют желание. Моим помощникам нравится. Пока люди хотят выпить чашечку кофе с копом, кто я такой чтобы отказывать им в возможности встретить свою вторую половинку?

\- Смешно, - Стайлз снова ткнул в отца вилкой. – Ты комик просто. Артист! Очень смешно. Ха-ха.

\- Слышал, у Джексона новый друг.

\- О мой бог! – Стайлз раздраженно бросил вилку на стол и взмахнул руками. – Да! Я одинок! А ты хочешь внуков! Мне только двадцать три, знаешь?!

\- Я не молодею.

\- А если это будет мужик?

\- Всегда можно усыновить.

Стайлз застонал и уронил голову на стол. Он бы побился ею о стол, но рядом была тарелка с картошкой, он не хотел, чтобы она оказалась у него в волосах.

\- Ты же осознаёшь, что Джексон в сто раз красивее меня, а? А Скотт очаровашка и похож на щеночка… А.. А Перриш… - Стайлз возмущенно ткнул в отца пальцем. – Перриш всё ещё один. _Им_ займись! Он старше меня!

\- Он работает над этим. Ты же даже не стараешься.

\- Эй! Я пытаюсь!

\- Ты все выходные проводишь сидя на диване в пижаме и смотришь мультфильмы.

\- Может быть моя любовь волшебным образом материализуется и упадет в мои объятия! Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться!

\- Я знаю. И поэтому ты записался на следующий К.С.К. и на следующий после него.

Стайлз громко застонал и попробовал скулежом разжалобить отца, но ничто не могло спасти его от человека, вознамерившегося устроить своему сыну свидание. Просто… Свидания… это такой геморрой. Все эти попытки поговорить и произвести впечатление, неловкий флирт, а потом внезапно возникают какие-то обиды… и необходимо одеваться в _настоящую_ одежду, и нужно выходить из _дома_ , и... просто… _угх_. Напряжно. Слишком много работы.

Неа. Стайлз абсолютно счастлив, ему нравится сидеть в своей пижамке перед телевизором, смотреть Гравити Фоллз, иногда ныть и есть мороженое. Он _взрослый_ , черт побери! С закладными, счетами… все дела! Он может делать что угодно в своем собственном доме!

\- Если ты думаешь, что я начну встречаться с кем-то из долбанного КЫСКА – ты сильно оторвался от реальности, - проинформировал Стайлз отца, возвращаясь к еде.

\- Посмотрим. По крайне мере ты надеваешь приличную одежду. Конечно, я её тебе выбираю… но могло быть и хуже. Вас могло быть двое.

\- Ты отвратительный родитель. Худший. Просто… _ужасен_.

\- Яблочко от яблоньки…

Стайлз изобразил громкий фальшивый смех и указал отцу на цыпленка.

\- Заткнись и ешь свои овощи, старикашка.

Шериф только усмехнулся и откусил ещё морковки. Весь оставшийся вечер Стайлз упорно _не думал_ о КЫСКЕ.

///

\- Ты же ничего не _делаешь_!

\- Извините! Я _работаю_ , - возмутился Стайлз, задумчиво постукивая ручкой по виску и пристально пялясь на слово в тексте. – Я схожу с ума, пытаясь придумать, как правильно перевести это слово.

\- Ты _почти_ ничего не делаешь. Только когда что-то попадается. Прекрати сучиться.

\- Почему бы тебе _самому_ не пойти и не купить кофе? – отбрил Стайлз, не мигая глядя на слово, словно перевод волшебным образом появится, если смотреть достаточно долго. – Я не твоя шестёрка.

\- Уверяю тебя - ты не пожалеешь.

Стайлз замер и выпрямился в кресле, подозрительно сощурившись. Джексон за годы дружбы прекрасно изучил Стайлза и, зараза, знал, какие слова вызовут любопытство. Стайлз был _безумно_ любопытным. И по любому… у его уже мозг закипает.

Другой вопрос, верить ли Джексону? Потому что тот иногда пользовался слабостью Стайлза, а он на выходе получал полный пшик. Однажды Джексон с таинственным видом сообщил Стайлзу, что он уникальный случай - гибридный оборотень.

Стайлз _знал_! Это _ОН_ ему об этом сказал!

С другой стороны, именно Джексон рассказал ему о шерифе, который внезапно стал появляться на работе в приличной гражданской одежде и уезжать куда-то на обед. Стайлз было обрадовался, что отец начал с кем-то встречаться, но, оказалось, тот общался с Мелиссой, а приличная одежда – просто пункт в новогоднем списке правильных решений.

Долго это не продлилось.

\- Колись, - потребовал Стайлз, отбросив ручку, откидываясь на спинку стула. Он упрямо скрестил руки на груди и чуть не свернув шею, потому что все ещё прижимал трубку телефона к уху. – Если это ценная информация, я принесу тебе всё, что захочешь.

\- Аккуратнее, Стилински. Это _реально_ ценная информация и я могу попросить что-то более ценное взамен.

\- Зачем тогда _настолько_ ценной информацией расплачиваться за жалкий кофе?

\- Потому что мне реально нужен кофе. Перриш и новичок бесят меня до чёртиков и тут либо кофе, либо убийство, а твой отец не любит, когда мы убиваем друг друга.

\- Потому что _очень_ трудно отстирывать кровь с формы, - согласился Стайлз. – Какой придурок выбрал светло-коричневый цвет? В других штатах форма синяя. Никогда не понимал смысла…

\- Тик-так, Стилински.

Стайлз задумался на пару секунд, взвешивая за и против, а потом зарычал и сбросил звонок. Будь проклят Джексон и его способность интриговать! Он не знал, что тот выдаст ему в этот раз. Он и тот кофейный чувак замутили? В участке у кого-то роман? Перриш наконец-то собрал яйца в кучку и пригласил Лидию на свидание? Его отец изменяет своей диете? В участке недавно проводились пожарные учения?! Кто знает?! Не Стайлз! А теперь он _хочет_ знать!

Стайлз посмотрел на свою работу, вздохнул, вышел из крохотной комнатки, которую он использовал в качестве кабинета, в спальню, открыл шкаф и начал чтобы одеться в настоящую одежду. Он работал на дому, а значит большую часть времени выглядел как бомж, а не нормальный человек, что объясняло страх отца, тот самый, где Стайлз умирает в одиночестве, а никто даже не узнает об этом, пока забеспокоившийся сосед не является к нему, чтобы проверить, что так отвратительно пахнет и находит мумию Стайлза. Понятно, он практически не выходит из дома, зачем, если существует доставка, да, бывает одиноко иногда, но в целом… так проще.

Стайлз так легко отвлекался, что работа в офисе, где при любом движении он терял концентрацию – не вариант. И, понятно, прожить, работая в розничной торговле он не сможет. Конечно, работа в книжном магазине - это круто и все дела, но тогда он учился в школе, там платили всего триста баксов в месяц, _определённо_ он не сможет выживать на эти деньги всю оставшуюся жизнь.

На счастье Стайлза у него талант к языкам. По факту, уже в школе он свободно говорил по-французски, знал польский, осваивал испанский и как раз занялся немецким. С последним тогда дело шло трудно, немецкий - _сложный_. И всё равно, он говорил достаточно свободно на трёх языках и как-то, от нечего делать, предложил свои услуги парочке переводческих компаний, просто чтобы посмотреть, к чему это приведёт. И вот, на втором курсе университета, он работал сразу в двух компаниях.

Когда его оценки снизились, одну работу пришлось бросить, но он вернулся к ним после выпуска. На самом деле было здоровой работать в двух компаниях, когда у одной ничего для него не было, всегда была другая. Хуже было, когда работы приваливало от обоих.

Стайлз любил свою работу. У него не было жесткого графика, только контрольные сроки, он работал в тишине и покое своего дома, ничто не отвлекало и обычно, он заканчивал работу быстро. А чем быстрее он заканчивал перевод, тем быстрее он получал следующий и тем быстрее копились денежки. Он практически выплатил свой студенческий долг _и_ смог купить жильё. Да, квартира была маленькая и в старом доме, но она была _его_. Это была идеальная работа для него и Стайлз обожал её.

Даже когда Джексон приставал к нему с требованием научить материться на других языках. А Скотт был полон решимости выучить французский, чтобы очаровать Эллисон, а это значит, Стайлз был вынужден постоянно испытывать адские муки, потому что акцент Скотта был _ужасен_. Он заставлял младенцев рыдать.

Младенцев и Стайлза. А Стайлз и хныкал, как младенец. _Настолько_ это было ужасно.

Стайлз натянул джинсы и искал в шкафу какую-нибудь майку, когда ему пришло в голову, раз Джексон сказал, что его бесят Перриш и новичок… это значит… что… Новичок - Дерек.

Не то чтобы у него был шанс, но явиться туда в рваных джинсах, мятой майке и шапке «бини»… вряд ли он произведёт хорошее впечатление. Поэтому он отбросил замызганые джинсы и яростно принялся рыться в шкафу в поисках чего поприличнее. В итоге, он добыл джинсы лучшего качества и синюю рубашку. Пришлось помучится с волосами, после целого дня в шапке, на голове был полный бардак.

Он вышел из квартиры, запер дверь и притормозил у окна, чтобы погладить кошку, которая часто болталась на его лестничной площадке. Он так и не понял, кто был её хозяином, кто-то сверху, потому что туда кошка уходила во время обеда.

Он завел джип и написал отцу, узнать работает ли тот сегодня. Когда живёшь отдельно становится сложнее отслеживать график смен. Когда пришел ответ, Стайлз подумал, почему бы ему не купить больше кофе, раз уж он всё равно будет в кофейне.

Он поехал к Мартинам, в основном, чтобы подразнить Лидию, но, увы, нанятые мистером Мартином работники в этот раз выполняли свои обязанности и её не было.

Стайлз не знал предпочтения Дерека, поэтому заказал то же, что и на КЫСКЕ, Перришу он взял латте с зелёным чаем, Джексону - его отвратительную бурду с имбирём, без кофеина отцу и печенья. Себе он решил взять тоже черный кофе, его мозг не был готов к заморозке сегодня, но взбодриться не помешает.

Получив заказ – четыре стакана в держателе, один отдельно, коробка с печеньями подмышкой – он вернулся к джипу. Кофе поставил на пол у пассажирского сидения, печенья на само сидение, свой стакан в держатель и двинулся в сторону участка. Очень медленно и осторожно. Ему удалось не расплескать кофе. Он припарковался на стоянке у участка, на месте для посетителей, где, вообще-то, могли бы уже написать его имя - так часто он тут останавливался.

Войдя в участок, он моментально почувствовал себя виноватым, что купил только четыре напитка и ничего не принес остальным. Он _не мог_ позволить себе купить всем кофе, но _всё равно_ чувствовал вину. Поэтому, проходя мимо ресепш и увидев, как оживилась Тара, отдал ей свой кофе, будто так было задумано с самого начала. Слава богу, ей нравился простой черный.

\- Ангел, - умилилась она, ухватила его за щёки и поцеловала в лоб. – Ты должен убедить своего отца заменить кофе-машину.

\- Он говорит на это не хватает бюджета.

\- Денег станет больше, когда половина сотрудников уволится из-за кошмарного кофе.

\- Я дам ему знать, - Стайлз подмигнул и прошёл в зал. Джексон должен ему информацию, поэтому к нему он подойдёт в последнюю очередь. Сейчас он завернул в кабинет отца – отдать кофе. Тот радостно встрепенулся, увидев печенье, но Стайлз только хмуро глянул на него и вышел за дверь.

\- Фаворитизм! – обиженно крикнул шериф вслед. Стайлз, не оборачиваясь, помахал ручкой и ухмыльнулся.

Потом он подошел к столу Перриша. И сейчас, когда он в участке, Стайлз почувствовал себя странно, решив купить кофе Дереку, он видел его всего один раз в жизни… Но он хотел, чтобы тот чувствовал себя частью группы! Да. Именно так. Если уж он купил кофе Перришу, грубо было бы не купить его и Дереку. Да?

\- Специальная доставка, - заявил Стайлз, поставив стакан с кофе на стол Перриша.

\- Это что-то новенькое, - довольно улыбаясь заметил тот. – Обычно, когда Джексон вынуждает тебя приехать, кофе получает только он.

\- Аттракцион невиданной щедрости, - Стайлз поставил холдер с оставшимися стаканами и открыл коробку с печеньем. – Можешь выбрать два.

\- Сегодняшний день стал гораздо лучше, - проинформировал его Перриш, с интересом изучая содержимое коробки. Он выцепил два печенья, Стайлз обрадовался, что не карамельное, его, он надеялся, возьмет Дерек, раз уж в прошлый раз он, попробовав его, одобрительно хмыкнул. – Спасибо, Стайлз.

\- Ага, - он оставил коробку открытой, подхватил холдер с кофе, нацепил на лицо яркую улыбку и решительно повернулся к столу Дерека. – Ты тоже можешь взять два печенья.

Дерек поднял голову и озадаченно уставился на него своими огромными зелеными глазами. Это было так потрясающе, что Стайлзу захотелось ущипнуть его за щечки. Он же хренов _милашка_! Ну… в стиле я-могу-поднять-тебя-одной-левой-пятьдесят-раз-и-не-запыхаться.

Стайлз слегка тряхнул коробкой, радостно улыбался и ждал, когда Дерек выберет себе печенье. Тот все ещё выглядел очаровательно сбитым с толку, но заглянул в коробку и взял два печенья. Одно с двойным шоколадом _и_ карамельное – Стайлз остался доволен.

\- Я не знаю, какой кофе ты любишь, поэтому взял такой же черный, как в прошлый раз, - Стайлз протянул Дереку холдер со стаканами. – Твой слева. Не бери джексоновский – тебя стошнит.

\- Я всё слышал, - гневно заорал Джексон через весь зал.

\- Ты оборотень, конечно ты слышал, - закатил глаза Стайлз.

\- Ты принёс мне кофе? – удивленно переспросил Дерек.

\- Конечно, - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Мы теперь друзья. Ты слушал мою болтовню в течение сорока пяти минут и не придушил – так рождается настоящая дружба!

Дерек не выглядел убежденным, но все же взял стаканчик и кивнул в благодарность. Стайлз ухмыльнулся ему и отправился к Джексону. Вручил ему последний стакан и рухнул на стул, стоящий рядом.

\- А где моё печенье? – спросил Джексон.

Стайлз только надменно поднял на него бровь, вытащил из коробки вкусняшку и сразу откусил половину. Джексон закатил глаза, но не стал настаивать. Вероятно, потому что ему нужно было блюсти свою великолепную фигуру. К тому же, Стайлз не сможет съесть шесть печений в одно рыло.

Ну… он мог бы. Но не станет. Он позволит Джексону взять печенюшку, когда съест те, что ему нравятся больше всего.

\- Ну? – спросил он с полным ртом печенья. – Где моя плата?

\- Меркантильный засранец, - бормотнул Джексон, но вытащил из кармана записку и протянул её Стайлзу. Выглядело глупо, но все уже привыкли – трудно вести конфиденциальные разговоры в комнате полной сверхъестественных созданий.

Когда Стайлз болтался в участке, записки получал постоянно. Обычно они касались участия в спорах. Почти всегда он отказывался участвовать, но некоторые пари были интересными. Например, он поставил на то, что Перриш и Лидия сойдутся. Джексон играл против. Спор имел ограничение по времени и Джексон был опасно близок к выигрышу.

Глупый Перриш и его неторопливость! Лидия сокровище и он везунчик, что она им заинтересовалась! А она _реально_ заинтересовалась! Нельзя заставлять ждать Лидию Мартин! Она _хочет_ Перриша и он _должен_ уже собраться с силами и упасть к её ногам!

Притянув листик бумаги, Стайлз сунул печенье в рот, чтобы освободить обе руки. Джексон тут же спер печенье, но не страшно, оно было с арахисовым маслом, он его _специально_ для Джексона купил.

_Ходят слухи, что новичок на кого-то запал._

_Ставки на то, кто это - 50/50._

\- Мда? – спросил Стайлз, откусывая печенье. – И кто это?

Джексон хитро усмехнулся и протянул руку. Стайлз закатил глаза и подал ему коробку. Джексон взял ещё одно печенье – с имбирным повидлом. Козлина! Он _знал_ , что Стайлз их любит!

Он вернул Джексону листик, тот черкнул три слова и снова протянул его Стайлзу. Он глянул вниз и чуть не подавился насмерть.

_Вэл или ты._

\- Что, простите? – просипел Стайлз, всё ещё пытаясь выкашлять печенье, которое вознамерилось его убить. – Ты шутишь?

\- Неа, - крокодильи улыбаясь ответил Джексон, уткнувшись в стакан.

Стайлз в шоке посмотрел на него, потом на записку. Это просто смешно. Дерек _один раз_ выпил с ним кофе. Если бы он и запал на кого-то, вряд ли это Стайлз. Наверняка люди просто отчаялись и хватались за соломинку: «Эй, Дерек заговорил со Стайлзом, _должно быть_ это он!»

\- На кого ты поставил? – подозрительно спросил Стайлз.

\- Не скажу, - Джексон выглядел бесконечно довольным, глядя на раздражённого Стайлза. – Никакого веселья, если ты будешь знать.

Стайлз потянулся через Джексона, чтобы заполучить ручку и написал на листике:

_Он вообще знает, что вы, ушлепки, спорите на него?_

Джексон фыркнул и приписал ниже:

_Конечно._

_Жутко бесится из-за этого_

_Но это открытое пари, так что…_

Это, по крайне мере правда. Едва ли не единственная хорошая вещь в этих спорах то, что они никогда никому ни причиняли вреда. Если пари опасно балансировало на грани, его обговаривали с предметом спора, и, если спорщики получали отказ - пари отменялось.

Большинство копов влёгкую соглашались на споры, потому что, обычно это были глупости типа кто съест тридцать хотдогов за раз, или кто осмелится украсть все ручки Джексона, или небезызвестное пари на вздохи.

Те споры, которые могли причинить вред сразу исключались или выносились на обсуждение. Если сторона, на которую делалась ставка, просила отклонить спор – это делалось без вопросов. Тот факт, что Дерек знал о споре значило, либо у него никого нет и в этом случае весь банк получит он после крайнего срока, либо ему всё равно, что люди будет знать в кого он влюблён.

И это точно не Стайлз. Потому что такой как Дерек не может запасть на такого как Стайлз просто пообщавшись с ним однажды.

На самом деле, _особенно_ поговорив всего один раз. К Стайлзу нужно привыкнуть, наработать опыт. Он как хорошее вино или сыр. Необходим процесс, растянутый во времени, длительное воздействие, как-то так. Вот какой Стайлз.

\- Слышал, отец изводит тебя КЫСКОЙ? – потягивая кофе спросил Джексон, откидываясь назад и отправляя записку в шредер.

\- Угу, - вздохнул Стайлз, грустно жуя печенье. – С моими успехами в отношениях, я буду ходить на эти долбанные встречи, пока папа не уйдёт на пенсию.

\- Или пока ты не встретишь кого-нибудь… Так что да, пока твой отец не уйдет на пенсию, - согласился Джексон. _Козел_!

\- Пошёл ты! – Стайлз швырнул в него остатком печенья. Джексон с невозмутимой миной подобрал кусочек со стола, куда он отлетел, ударившись о его грудь и отправил в рот, еще и усмехнулся, как настоящий мудак. – Ненавижу тебя!

\- Ты _хотел бы_ ненавидеть. Тогда твои мокрые сны обо мне были бы не такими смущающими.

\- Я могу одновременно ненавидеть тебя и видеть мокрые сны с твоим участием, - парировал Стайлз. – Это называется секс из ненависти, Джексон. И это круто. Ты бы знал, если бы в твоей жизни хоть раз случился спонтанный отсос во время ругани.

\- У меня было такое, - отбрил Джексон. – Кто сказал, что нет?

\- Твой новый бойфренд, наверное, - Стайлз заржал, когда Джексон бросил в него ручку. Тут Стайлз понял, что ему нужно убираться из участка, пока отец не сделал ему замечание, что он мешает людям работать. – Ладно. Мне нужно возвращаться к переводу.

\- Я потом приеду, - прочавкал Джексон, своровав ещё одно печенье. Стайлз допустил кражу только потому что всё равно собирался на обратном пути заехать в кофейню и купить себе кофе, раз уж свой он отдал.

\- С тебя ужин.

\- Дешёвка, - надулся Джексон, но не стал возникать дальше и Стайлз решил – это победа.

Он засунул последнее печенье в рот целиком и пошёл через зал к дверям, почти у выхода кто-то коснулся его руки.

\- Стайлз?

Он обернулся, быстренько вынул изо рта печенье, чтобы была возможность разговаривать и понадеялся, что не выглядит придурком.

\- Чо как?

Дерек бросил задумчивый взгляд на печенье, которое Стайлз вынул изо рта. Возможно, подумал Стайлз, ему захотелось ещё вкусняшек… Но Дерек отпустил его руку, ещё раз поблагодарил за кофе и ушёл назад к столу.

Стайлз пожал плечами, запихал печенье обратно в рот, убедившись, что отец не пропустил этот момент и ухмыляясь возмущению отца, покинул участок.

///

\- Стайлз, подъём.

Он даже не знал, что его тело способно издать такой звук. Отец сорвал одеяло и, будто этого было мало, настежь распахнул жалюзи. Очевидно, переезд в собственную квартиру совершенно не мешал отцу врываться в его спальню в любой момент, когда ему приспичит.

\- Дать тебе ключ было ошибкой, - с чувством проинформировал Стайлз отца.

\- Ты это каждый раз говоришь.

\- Потому что я вспоминаю об этой ошибке каждый раз, когда ты приходишь, - Стайлз перекатился на спину, потирая лицо. – Что теперь?

\- Сегодня суббота. День К.С.К. Ты идёшь, помнишь?

\- Я помню, что _ты_ сказал мне идти, а ещё я помню, что не сказал тебе «спасибо» за это.

\- Вообще-то, ты ныл как капризный ребенок, кем ты и являешься на самом деле, а я выиграл.

\- Яблочко от яблоньки… - парировал Стайлз, но позволил отцу усадить его. – Ты же понимаешь, что единственный человек, с которым я хочу встречаться это Дерек, верно?

\- Ходят слухи, что у тебя есть шансы. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

\- Папа! _Ты сделал ставку_?! – шокировано воскликнул Стайлз.

Его отец знал о ставках, конечно знал. Он был бы кошмарным полицейским, если бы не знал, поэтому, очевидно, знал. Но никогда ни на что не ставил, потому что хотел сохранить профессионализм и вообще считал пари глупостью. Он никогда не спрашивал о выигрышах и никогда не принимал ничью сторону. Его подчиненным нравилась забава и, раз уж это никому не причиняло вреда, он позволял им развлекаться.

Цитата про пари, о котором рассказал Джексон на прошлой неделе, повергла Стайлза в шок.

\- У меня личная заинтересованность, - хитро улыбаясь, ответил шериф. – И преимущество.

\- Преимущество в том, что ты можешь _заставить_ меня броситься в его объятия? – не то чтобы Стайлз был против, он прекрасно представлял, как здорово будут ощущаться эти руки… но суть не в этом.

\- Преимущество в том, что я знаю то, чего больше никто не знает.

Стайлз с подозрением посмотрел на отца.

\- Говори, - скрестив руки на груди потребовал он.

\- Не бесплатно.

\- О мой бог! Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Джексоном, - Стайлз отчаянно взмахнул руками. – Ладно. _Ладно_! _Одно_ печенье.

\- Два печенья и доставка кофе раз в неделю в течение двух месяцев.

\- Эксплуататор! – обвинил Стайлз, но самодовольный взгляд отца заставил его зарычать от осознания поражения. – Ладно. _Хорошо_! Что ты знаешь?

Шериф облокотился на комод, скрестил руки и одарил Стайлза ехидной улыбкой.

\- Каждый раз, когда Дерек заходит в мой кабинет, он смотрит в одно и то же место - на фотографию, которая стоит на картотеке. Первый же его взгляд падает туда. На неё же он смотрел, когда пришёл сказать, что передумал и пойдет на Кофе с копом.

Стайлз недоумённо вылупился на отца.

\- И… что?…

\- Стайлз, на картотеке стоит фотография с твоего выпуска, на ней ты и я.

Мозг Стайлза замкнуло.

\- Подожди. _Погоди-ка_. Ты думаешь… Но… Он даже _не знает_ меня!

\- Он слышал достаточно, - отец пожал плечами. – Другие говорят о тебе постоянно. Ты часто появляешься в участке. Ты никогда не говорил с ним, он появился совсем недавно. Перриш сказал, что Дерек опоздал на встречу и суетился перед входом, будто нервничал. Джексон думает, он беспокоился, что его ожидания слишком завышены, и конечно же, он оказался прав, потому что ты, очевидно, совершеннейший отстой.

Стайлз равнодушно фыркнул и кивнул, соглашаясь, его друг не ошибся. К тому же, оскорбления Джексона по сути являлись признанием в любви, так что он не принимал их близко к сердцу. Стайлз знал, Джексон притворялся. Пьяный Джексон пел совсем другую песню. Стайлз и Скотт поклялись друг другу никогда, _ни за что_ не рассказывать Джексону о том дне, когда он, будучи смертельно пьяным, отключился на диване Стайлза перед этим попытавшись содрать с того одежду.

Скотт узнал об этом только потому, что именно его Стайлз позвал в тот день на помощь. Обычному человеку _сложно_ бороться с оборотнем, особенно если не хочешь тому навредить, а оборотень пьян в говнину. Очевидно, Джексон находил Стайлза привлекательным, даже если они были слишком хорошими друзьями, чтобы променять дружбу на секс.

\- Насколько я знаю, - продолжит шериф. – Дереку на самом деле понравилось. И ты уже _дважды_ приносил ему кофе с тех пор. Слухи утверждают, что те, кто поставил на Вэл, жалеют об этом.

\- Я тебя умоляю, - закатил глаза Стайлз. – Повремени пока с заказом пригласительных на свадьбу. Это просто кофе. Сомневаюсь, что он выдержит ещё час со мной.

\- Полагаю, мы скоро узнаем, потому что именно он твой коп на сегодня, - хлопнув в ладоши заявил отец. – Одевайся давай.

Стайлз тяжко вздохнул и указал отцу на дверь. Тот понял намёк и покинул квартиру. Он перезвонил позже, сказать, они увидятся только послезавтра, потому что у него ночная смена. Стайлз снова тяжело вздохнул и потёр ладонями лицо. Мысль о том, что Дерек _на самом деле_ мог запасть на него… От этого в животе начинали порхать чертовы бабочки.

«Запасть»… Будто они в старшей школе, господи. Люди _не западают_ на Стайлза. Он тот парень, с которым хотят дружить, но никто не хочет встречаться. Конечно, он поднабрал массы в универе и, _наконец-то_ , дорос до своих ушей, отросшие волосы сделали его больше похожим на мужчину, и меньше на младенца, но он все ещё не может отрастить бороду, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь, а его чувство стиля оставляет желать лучшего.

Ну, по крайней мере, он хороший человек. Или ему нравится так о себе думать. Он _чувствовал_ себя хорошим человеком. Таким, кто согласится потратить свой выходной и встретиться с новым копом, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя одиноко. Таким, кто купит новичку кофе, когда навестил друзей в участке. Таким, кто хочет показать Дереку - ему рады в Бикон Хиллс.

Он делал это не потому что хотел получить что-то взамен. Не потому что находил Дерека привлекательным. Он видел, Дереку всё ещё трудно привыкнуть к жизни в маленьком городке, и Стайлз хотел, чтобы он стал здесь своим. Все знали сына шерифа, даже Перриш, а он новенький в городе. Так что он хотел то же самое сделать и для Дерека, чтобы тот знал, кто такой шерифский пацан.

К несчастью, так сложилось, что шерифский пацан стал притчей во языцех. Отчасти тому способствовали друзья Стайлза, которые теперь работали в участке.

И всё же… Мысль, что Дереку он может нравиться… грела.

Вздохнув ещё раз и запретив себе слишком надеяться, Стайлз встал и пошёл готовиться к новому дню. Он умылся, выбрал себе одежду поприличнее и вышел из квартиры, как всегда притормозив на лестнице, чтобы погладить кошку.

Он добрался до кофейни с пятиминутным запасом и обнаружил, что мотоцикл Дерека уже стоит на стоянке. Стайлз улыбнулся, вошёл в кофейню и огляделся.

Дерек сидел за тем же столиком что и в прошлый раз и крутил в руках карточку с заказом. Он выпрямился, когда увидел Стайлза и тот ясно увидел, как, через два стола от них, Эллисон ругнулась и передала деньги Джексону. Его друг самодовольно усмехнулся и показал Стайлзу большой палец.

Ему нужно серьёзно поговорить со всем участком об азартных играх в целом и ставках на него в частности. Они слишком увлеклись.

\- Эй, - сказал он. – Вот мы снова встретились.

Карточка замерла в руках Дерека.

\- Это плохо?

\- Ну… в смысле, пока ты не цепляешь на меня наручники, тогда нет, это не плохо.

\- О, я уверен, ты не был бы против, чтобы он надел на тебя наручники, Стилински, - ухмыляясь заорал Джексон. Ушлёпок!

\- Почему мы друзья? – вскричал Стайлз, повернувшись к нему. – Серьёзно. Что заставило меня проснувшись однажды утром решить: «Знаешь, что? Тот парень, Джексон Уитмур… Он мне нравится. Мы должны стать друзьями.» О чём я думал вообще?!

\- Что у тебя хороший вкус, - моментально отреагировал Джексон.

\- Очевидно, мой вкус с тех пор выправился, - парировал Стайлз, Эллисон засмеялась и чуть не пустила кофе носом. Стайлз рад, что она сдержалась, это больно. Он посмотрел на Дерека, отмахнувшись от Джексона. – Ладно… Ты будешь то же самое? Или хочешь чего-нибудь другого? Ты так и не сказал, какой кофе любишь, так что я продолжаю таскать тебе черный.

Дерек кивнул, глядя в стол.

\- На самом деле я не люблю кофе.

Стайлз вылупился на него.

\- Зачем тогда ты заказал кофе? Почему не сказал мне? Я чувствую себя придурком сейчас.

Дерек пожал плечами и тут Стайлз увидел, как у него покраснели кончики ушей.

\- Это Кофе с копом, я решил, что должно быть кофе.

\- Ты очаровашка, знаешь это? – сказал Стайлз качая головой. – Просто такое название, потому что «Некий напиток с копом» звучит странно. К тому же КЫСКА звучит смешнее.

Дерек мягко рассмеялся и поднял взгляд.

\- Да, думаю так и есть.

\- Итак, - Стайлз выбил быструю барабанную дробь по столу. – Выкладывай. Что тебе нравится?

\- Шоколад, - сознался Дерек. – Удиви меня.

\- О, это опасные слова, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Какие-нибудь аллергии?

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Не очень люблю мяту, а так все нормально.

\- Превосходно. Скоро буду.

\- Часа еще нет, - ехидно выкрикнула Эллисон, когда Стайлз направился к кассе.

\- Не нужно злиться оттого, что _мой_ коп получит свой напиток раньше всех. _И_ печенье. Потому что _мой_ коп приятный человек, а не такой засранец как некоторые, и он заслуживает чтобы его _баловали_ , - Стайлз с намёком посмотрел на своих друзей и почти врезался в витрину кассы.

Джексон заржал так сильно, что чуть было не свалился со стула. Стайлз пожалел, что только почти. Джексону не было бы больно, зато задело бы его гордость.

Стайлз решил, что ещё достаточно тепло для холодных напитков и углубился в изучение меню, чтобы подобрать что-нибудь. Основываясь на предпочтениях Дерека, он решил взять двойной шоколад с экстра порцией взбитых сливок, карамельной крошкой и шоколадными чипсами. Себе он заказал то же, просто чтобы бариста не пришлось мыть блендер снова.

Ещё он взял два печенья с карамелью и сверх того, купил брауни на всякий случай, раз уж Дерек любит шоколад, Стайлз закормит его им до шоколадной комы.

Он дождался, когда разогреются печенья и брауни и понёс их к столику, убедившись, что Эллисон и Джексон хорошо рассмотрели тарелки. Джексон просто закатил глаза, а Эллисон прижала руки к груди и изобразила обиду. Стайлз поставил тарелки на стол на стороне Дерека.

\- Ваши яства, мой лорд, - используя свой лучший снобский акцент заявил он.

Дерек странно закашлялся, что, решил Стайлз, наверняка было попыткой замаскировать смех. Он решил, что молодец и вернулся к кассе за напитками. Забрал стаканы, несмотря на то, что они оставались в кофейне, напитки сервировали в стаканы, вероятно их сложно наливать в кружки. Стайлз поблагодарил баристу, бросил мелочь в банку для чаевых и вернулся к Дереку, вручил ему стакан, соломинку и плюхнулся на своё место.

\- Дай знать, если тебе понравится. В следующий раз, когда поеду в участок, привезу этот.

\- Спасибо, - Дерек вынул соломинку из стакана и сделал глоток. – Вкусно.

\- Ч _у_ дно, - широко улыбнулся Стайлз. – Итак, помощник шерифа Хейл, если тебе ещё не надоела моя болтовня, готов ли ты к ещё одному раунду «Некоего напитка с копом»?

Дерек закатил глаза, но, на этот раз, он хотя бы поднял глаза от стола и показал жестом, что готов слушать.

\- Ну… - Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши, отхлебнул шоколада, взял печенье и спросил. – Что ты думаешь о разрыве Сони и Дисней?

///

Стайлз не думал, что Дерек действительно запал на него, как бы ему ни хотелось в это верить. Он был должен своему отцу обещанное, да и Джексону нытьем время от времени удавалось вытребовать себе кофе, поэтому Стайлз чаще стал появляться в участке.

Он всегда покупал напитки Перришу и Дереку, когда они были на смене в день его визита. И тогда он заметил, что Дерек активно общается с Валери Кларк. Её стол располагался рядом, и часто, когда Стайлз появлялся в офисе, он видел, как они общались.

Стачала Стайлз решил было что это по работе, но как-то увидел, Дерек рассмеялся над тем, что она сказала. Тогда он понял – его шансы ничтожны, потому что Вэл великолепная и милая, и _девушка_. Конечно, это немного разочаровывало, но он не собирался позволить разрушить зарождающуюся дружбу. Он всё равно таскал Дереку брауни и останавливался у его стола, чтобы немного поболтать. Но надеяться перестал.

Хорошей новостью стало то, что Стайлз взял банк, когда Перриш всё же пригласил Лидию на свидание. Это была офигительная новость. Он, Джексон и Эллисон тут же отправились в бар, где пропили все выигранные деньги. Это того стоило, решил Стайлз.

Потом он узнал ещё про два пари. Одно о том, когда же он перестанет приносить Дереку шоколад. Что было грубо вообще-то, Дерек его друг! И ещё одно о том, когда же Дерек пригласит Вэл на свидание. Спор пятьдесят на пятьдесят всё ещё был актуален, пока Дерек не сделает какое-то явное движение в одну или другую сторону, или пока не закончится оговоренный срок. Но, похоже, большая часть народу считали, что победителем будет Вэл.

Перриш и Джексон выглядели омерзительно довольными текущим положением дел, потому что, _если_ Дерек пригласит Вэл на свидание, выигрыш по спору _пятьдесят на пятьдесят_ перейдёт тем, кто воздержался от спора на « _когда»,_ а на данный момент только они не участвовали в этом споре.

Они и, технически, его отец. Но его можно не считать, он никогда не участвовал в спорах, кроме этого, который он, очевидно проиграет.

Бедолага… наверное, он никогда не будет ставить снова.

На КЫСКе спустя две недели, Стайлз оказался в паре с Тарой. Было классно, они поговорили о фильмах, который смотрели в последнее время. Раньше, когда он постоянно ошивался в участке, у него было больше времени на общение с помощниками. Но теперь он взрослый человек, у него есть работа и часто бывать в участке он уже не может.

К тому же, ему нужно сдать _четыре_ перевода на этой неделе, контрольные сроки подошли и ему реально надо бы их закончить.

Он обратил внимание, что Дерек в этот раз был в паре с блондинистым парнем Джексона. Никто из них не выглядел так будто рад этому и чувствует себя комфортно, однако полный час они высидели. Тара ушла чуть раньше, ей кто-то позвонил, так что Стайлз был у двери раньше, чем Дерек и его визави закончили. Проходя мимо, он улыбнулся и помахал Дереку, но не стал встревать, потому что _не хотел_ думать, что дела идут не слишком хорошо. Может быть он просто неверно оценил сигналы.

Стайлз забрался в джип и недовольно застонал от жары, что воцарилась в салоне. Солнце было безжалостно в эти дни и температура неуклонно росла вверх. Кожа сиденья прожигала штаны насквозь и наверняка его задница будет красная, когда он вернётся домой.

Он опустил стекло, что не несло абсолютно никакого облегчения, скорее жест отчаяния и завёл машину. Джип закашлялся, плюнул и над капотом взвился дымок.

\- Блядь!

Стайлз вылетел из джипа, открыл капот и поспешно отпрыгну в сторону, опасаясь получить в лицо чем-нибудь потенциально опасным. Он подождал пару секунд, попытался разогнать дым, закашлялся и безнадежно вздохнул. Ну… ничего не горит, но сегодня он точно никуда не поедет.

\- Чудно. Ещё расходы, которые мне совершенно не нужны, - как ему повезло, скоро ему оплатят сразу за четыре перевода, если только он их сдаст вовремя.

Стайлз вызвал эвакуатор и настрочил сообщение Скотту. Предсказуемо, тот был на работе, вот почему Эллисон сегодня присутствовала на КЫСКЕ. Наверное, не хотела принимать какие-либо решения по свадьбе без Скотта. Это, или просто уже устала от планирования торжества. Свадьбы штука такая… сложная…

Папа был на рыбалке с несколькими старшими офицерами, а Джексон застрял с бумагами в участке. Может быть получиться уговорить Эллисон, когда она закончит встречу… или он может просто пройтись. Но… сейчас жарко и он _не хочет_ идти пешком…

Эвакуатор приехал в тот момент, когда Дерек вышел из кафе. Стайлз как раз болтал с водителем, которого знал _слишком_ хорошо, потому что его джип ломался там и тут постоянно и краем глаза видел, что Дерек уселся на мотоцикл, но не завел его, а наблюдал как увозят джип.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он, когда эвакуатор укатил.

\- Он старенький, - Стайлз снисходительно махнул рукой. – Бывает.

\- Грустно, - ответил Дерек. Он рассеяно повертел шлем руках, потом будто бы поискал взглядом кого-то в кафе, но в итоге расправил плечи и повернулся к Стайлзу. Он не смотрел в глаза, взгляд уперся куда-то в стайлзово плечо, но голос был тверд:

\- Подвести тебя?

\- Не хочу тебя беспокоить.

\- Ничего. У меня нет других планов, - Дерек протянул шлем Стайлзу. – Если ты не против мотоцикла, я могу подбросить тебя до дома.

Стайлз никогда не ездил на мотоцикле и мысль о поездке была довольно захватывающей. Он широко улыбнулся, подошёл ближе и взял шлем.

\- А что насчет тебя?

\- Оборотень, - пожал плечами Дерек. – По закону я не обязан носить шлем. Просто это правильно и чтобы показать пример. К тому же раны головы тяжело исцеляются и адски болят.

\- Уверен? Не хочу навязываться.

\- Уверен.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и надел шлем. Стало странно, все звуки не то чтобы исчезли, но появилось какое-то эхо. И всё же… Он _не_ оборотень и _совершенно точно_ не хотел, чтобы его голова разбилась как арбуз, если он слетит с мотоцикла. Он признался, что никогда не ездил на мотоцикле. Дерек показал ему куда ставить ноги, объяснил, что делать, чтобы их не снесло с дороги, когда он будет поворачивать.

Стайлз покивал головой с серьезной миной, с трепетом уселся позади Дерека и обхватил его поперек груди.

\- Держись, - сказал Дерек.

\- Без проблем, - заверил его Стайлз, вцепившись покрепче.

Дерек позабавлено рассмеялся, Стайлз почувствовал вибрацию в груди. Или, вибрация пошла от мотора мотоцикла, он не уверен. Просто, когда Дерек убрал подножку и начал пятится со стоянки, его хватка усилилась.

Стайлз старался оставаться предельно неподвижным, чтобы не портить баланс. Он осознавал, несмотря ни на что, Дерек достаточно силён, чтобы удержать их от падения, если вдруг…, но, Дерек может пострадать, а Стайлз не хотел, чтобы ему было больно. Так что он старался вспомнить всё то, что говорил ему Дерек и цеплялся за него изо всех сил на поворотах.

В какой-то мере это было даже… приятно… в абсолютно устрашающем роде. Не то чтобы Стайлзу не нравились мотоциклы, просто оказалось довольно неприятно осознавать, что вокруг тебя нет большущей металлической коробки, на случай, если вдруг что-то в тебя врежется.

С другой стороны… Волнительно было ощущать ветер, проносящийся мимо и вибрацию двигателя. К тому же, обнимать Дерека было здорово, Стайлз не собирался лгать. Он реально был сплошные мускулы!

Хотелось бы Стайлзу прижаться щекой к его спине… но… так что он, улыбаясь как идиот, просто выглядывал из-за плеча Дерека на дорогу.

Он вспомнил, когда они миновали участок, что нужно бы рассказать Дереку, где он живет, скорее всего тот понятия не имел, куда ехать. Скорее всего… Было бы странно, если бы знал. Он проорал свой адрес, но, когда они остановились на светофоре, Дерек рассмеялся, обернулся и сказал, что нет необходимости орать - он все прекрасно слышит.

Просто Стайлз не привык к оборотням на мотоциклах. Хотя, мог бы и раньше догадаться – навороченная тачка Джексона была громкой как чёрт и рычала как сотня динозавров, но Джексон всё равно слышал каждое слово Стайлза. О просто инстинктивно повышает голос, когда не слышит сам себя, как любой обычный человек.

Когда они добрались до дома, Стайлз неловко сполз с мотоцикла – он так сильно сжимал ноги, что бедра теперь болели от нагрузки, словно он тренировался.

Чего быть не могло. Он вообще не уверен, что после всего этого времени, проведённого на диване пузом кверху, он вообще способен выполнить хоть какое-нибудь упражнение. Наверное, ему стоит записаться в спортзал, или в какую-нибудь команду записаться, или ещё что.

\- Спасибо, что дал прокатиться на такой мощной штуке, - сказал он пытаясь снять шлем. Оказалось, это не так уж и легко, но он справился. Он почесал нос и протянул шлем Дереку.

Тот выглядел позабавленным и, может быть, немного _возбуждённым_ , если принимать во внимание, как медленно он облизал губы. Как бы… исключительно медленно. Стайлзу даже показалось, что это движение растянулось во времени, как в замедленной съёмке… или что-то вроде того.

\- Не за что. Надеюсь было не слишком страшно.

\- Не, было весело, - улыбаясь уверил его Стайлз. – Наверное, в следующий раз нужно позаботиться о защите и для тебя тоже?

Только сейчас, когда Дерек вздернул брови и покраснел шеей, Стайлз осознал, как многозначительно прозвучали его слова. Он почувствовал, как заполыхали его уши и тут же пожелал умереть не сходя с места.

\- Для головы! – нет, неа, так только хуже. – В смысле _шлем_! Для твоей черепной коробки!

\- Буду иметь это в виду, - спокойно сказал Дерек, выглядя при этом так, будто помирал со смеху.

Стайлз мечтал скрыться с его глаз, заползти в какую-нибудь дыру и сдохнуть от стыда наконец.

\- Ну… Спасибо. За поездку. На _мотоцикле_. На этом… предмете… Вон на том, - Стайлз неопределенно взмахнул рукой в сторону все еще оседлавшего мотоцикл Дерека. – Эм… увидимся как-нибудь… Когда приеду в участок. Или на Кофе с копом. Или ещё где. Да… Спасибо. Пока!

Развернувшись, он бросился к лестнице, не в силах поверить, что он действительно сказал эти слова _в лицо_ Дереку. Он был на полпути к, когда тот окликнул его.

\- Эй, Стайлз! – он обернулся – Дерек задумчиво крутил шлем в руках, как тогда, у кафе, прежде, чем предложил Стайлзу подвезти его. В этот раз он смотрел прямо на него, будто собираясь с силами для чего-то. Наконец он медленно выдохнул и сказал. – Может ты… Может быть сходим, выпьем кофе, как-нибудь? Без всех этих дел с КЫСКой в смысле…

Стайлз пялился на него, кажется, целую вечность, потому что… Что?

Что?

Но… Вэл!

Но _ставки_!

Все _уверены_ , что Вэл выиграла, судя по тому, как близки с Дереком они стали за это время!

\- Это будет… как бы… свидание? – медленно спросил Стайлз, чтобы точно убедиться.

Дерек секунду помолчал.

\- Ну… Это будет зависеть…

\- От чего?

\- Ты спрашиваешь потому что _хочешь,_ чтобы это было свидание, - начал Дерек нервничая, - или потому что хочешь выиграть эти три спора?

Стайлзу насрать на то что нужно будет притворятся на публике, будто они не знакомы с Дереком – он _хочет_ это свидание, как Винни Пух хочет мёд.

\- Мы можем держать это в секрете сколь угодно долго, если это будет свидание, - выпалил он.

Ему плевать на ставки. И он не собирался помогать Джексону заработать ещё больше денег – говнюк и так весь в шоколаде!

Дерек расслабился и улыбнулся. Это настоящая, искренняя улыбка – такие Стайлз видел, когда он разговаривал с Вэл.

\- Тогда это свидание, - мягко сказал он. Казалось, он был счастлив. – И нет, мы не должны держать это в секрете. - Дерек хмыкнул. – Ходят слухи, что шериф планирует пригласить своего сына на ужин, если выиграет спор. Не могу же я препятствовать такой сильной отцовской привязанности.

Стайлз не смог удержаться и хихикнул. Он спустился по ступенькам, чтобы быть ближе к Дереку.

\- Ты же понимаешь, мой отец хочет устроить этот ужин только для того, чтобы заказать всякое вредное дерьмо и сожрать его глядя прямо мне в глаза, да?

\- Ты _всё время_ дразнишь его печеньками. Он заслужил чего-нибудь вкусненького.

\- Тогда ты будешь оплачивать больничные счета, когда врачи диагностируют ему какое-нибудь редкое неизлечимое заболевание, - предупредил Стайлз, ткнув пальцем Дереку в грудь.

Тот поймал его руку, коротко сжал, потом наклонился и легко поцеловал его в губы. Стайлза будто током прошибло с головы до пят.

\- Я это переживу, - прошептал Дерек буквально в миллиметрах от его губ.

\- Я думал, тебе нравится Вэл, - прямо-таки блестяще выбрав время, выдал Стайлз.

Дерек, не обиделся. Он всё так же удерживал ладонь Стайлза. Лицо Дерека было так близко, что Стайлз чувствовал каждый его вдох.

\- Вэл училась с моей сестрой. Я не вспомнил её сразу, только потом, когда пообщался немного. Она сомневалась, нужно ли напоминать мне о прошлом. Мы просто друзья, ничего больше.

\- Ох, - сейчас Стайлз _действительно_ чувствовал трепыхание бабочек у себя в животе.

Потому что… ух ты! Он на самом деле нравится Дереку! Этот дурацкий пятьдесят на пятьдесят спор не шутка, а _правда_! И Стайлз _победил_!

Это лучший день в его жизни.

\- Итак… Кофе? – спросил Дерек отстранившись. – Или какой-нибудь не кофейный напиток? И не обязательно с копом, если ты не хочешь.

\- Ничего страшного. Я за, только если это будет один конкретный коп, - ответил Стайлз, наверняка глупо улыбаясь.

\- Я свободен завтра.

\- Завтра лучший день недели, - млея, заявил Стайлз.

\- Воскресенье?

\- Не важно. Это завтра и это прекрасно!

Дерек снова рассмеялся, поцеловал руку Стайлза, прежде чем отпустить. Кажется, Стайлз потерял сознание… или нет… он не был уверен. _Чёрт_! Дерек был слишком уж хорош, для того, кто так сильно стеснялся поначалу. Наверное, он стал увереннее, когда понял, что нравится Стайлзу.

\- До завтра тогда. Я заеду за тобой в час, нормально?

\- Да. И захвати ещё один шлем, - видите? Иногда Стайлз может использовать правильные слова. Когда его мозг работает. Что вообще-то прямо сейчас удивительно.

\- Тогда увидимся, - снова улыбнулся Дерек.

Боги! Как красиво он улыбается!

Стайлз с энтузиазмом покивал, шагнул назад и чуть было не грохнулся со ступеньки. Он поспешно развернулся и взбежал на крыльцо, прежде чем Дерек увидит какой Стайлз нелепый и передумает с ним встречаться. Когда он уже схватился за ручку двери, ему в голову пришла одна мысль, он нахмурился и обернулся.

\- Ты сказал, три ставки, - неуверенно начал он. – Я знаю только о двух. Когда я перестану носить тебе кофе, поскольку это не заставит тебя пригласить меня на свидание и та, про меня и Вэл. Что за третья ставка?

Дерек помолчал, растирая ладонью бедро, будто вытирал пот.

\- Я слышал, шериф никогда не участвует в спорах, - наконец сказал он. – Похоже, не видит в этом смысла и не понимает почему весь участок находит их интересными. Перед первой КЫСКой, когда я пришел к нему и сказал, что передумал, он согласился записать меня только если мы заключим пари. Только мы вдвоем. Он хотел, чтобы я сначала сходил на встречу, прежде чем он скажет мне что будет предметов спора. Я согласился. Так что, когда я пришёл на работу на следующий день, мы заключили пари.

\- Что за пари? – медленно спросил Стайлз, начиная беспокоиться.

\- Твой отец умный человек, - начал Дерек. – Когда я вошёл в кабинет, он задал мне один вопрос. Я ответил утвердительно. И мы заключили пари. Он поспорил, что я первый приглашу тебя на свидание, до того, как ты вообще догадаешься, что происходит. Я спорил, что первым будешь ты, - он пожал плечами. – Не думал, что смогу набраться смелости… Но я реально не хочу ждать следующей КЫСКИ, чтобы поговорить с тобой. К тому же, твой отец поставил меня в пару к другому человеку сегодня, не факт, что на следующей встрече будет по-другому. Надо было думать лучше, прежде чем спорить с ним.

Стайлзу показалось, что земля уходит у него из-под ног.

\- Погоди… Папа _знал_?

\- Он же _шериф_ , - весело указал на очевидное Дерек.

\- Так… Подожди… Что он сказал? Типа: «Я заметил, ты пялился на фотку моего сына и теперь, после того, как ты выпил с ним кофе, что думаешь, выйдет у вас что-нибудь или нет»?

\- Больше похоже… «Ты - открытая книга, сынок. Всё прошло так хорошо, как ты и надеялся?» - Дерек негромко рассмеялся. – Как я говорил, твой отец умный человек.

\- Как ты вообще мог быть _уверен_ , что я тебе нравлюсь после всего лишь _одной_ встречи? – воскликнул Стайлз.

\- Я видел тебя до этого. Три раза как начал работать. Ты был мил со всеми. Ты добрый и забавный. Ты мой тип, - Дерек снова пожал плечами. – Шериф упоминал, что заставляет тебя пойти на встречу, если больше никого нет. И я подумал, если напрошусь на кофе в последнюю минуту, скорее всего ты будешь моей парой. Когда я приехал и увидел тебя одного за столом, понял, что был прав и смог заставить себя войти.

\- Так… Подожди… Ты _давно_ запал на меня?

\- Можно сказать с той минуты, как увидел бродящим по участку в четыре часа утра, в клетчатых пижамных штанах, рваной толстовке с кофе для Джексона, - усмехнулся Дерек. – У тебя волосы стояли дыбом после сна… Тебе идёт, кстати.

\- О мой бог! _Кто ты_?! – завопил Стайлз, чувствуя, как краснеет снова. – Можешь ты снова стать застенчивым стесняшкой, пожалуйста спасибо?

Он поверить не мог, что Дерек видел его тогда! Чертовски неловко!

С другой стороны, теперь ему не нужно сильно волноваться о том, что он носит.

\- Увидимся завтра, - Дерек натянул шлем на ухмылку, махнул рукой, развернулся и уехал.

Стайлз долго смотрел ему вслед, потом станцевал радостную джигу и открыл подъездную дверь.

Завтра у него свидание с Дереком!

И не какое-то там Кофе с Копом, а _настоящее_ свидание!

С _Дереком_!

\- Боже! – простонал Стайлз, запрокидывая голову, когда был на полпути к квартире. – Я заполучил свидание с помощью КЫСКИ. Папа _никогда_ не перестанет напоминать об этом.

Серьёзно, количество благополучных отношений, которые начались с этих глупых встреч до смешного высоко. Отец поди лопается от гордости.

Когда Стайлз зашёл в квартиру и уже направлялся в свой малюсенький кабинет, телефон завибрировал. Тут он вспомнил, что не узнал номер Дерека. Но ничего, он узнает завтра. У них свидание и у него будет до фига времени, чтобы узнать номер.

И адрес.

И всё остальное, что он хотел знать о Дереке Хейле. На самом-то деле.

Он вынул телефон, проверить сообщения, не смог удержаться, громко и с выражением вздохнул.

 **[отецмой** **]**

_СПС что выиграл для меня два спора… первый раз в жизни и такой выигрыш_

Еще и четыре смайлика с поднятым пальцем отправил, засранец.

 **[Стайлз** **]**

_Всё равно никаких внуков_

**[отецмой]**

_Всегда можно усыновить_

**[Стайлз]**

_Расслабься, папа… и немедленно спрячь приглашения на свадьбу!_

_Дерек ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ушёл_

_Ты за мной следишь как-то или что?_

На телефон пришла фотография Дерека, целующего Стайлза.

**[отецмой]**

_Или что_

**[отецмой]**

_Джексон уже разослал эту фотку всем, кто спорил, и требует свои деньги_

Ну конечно. Джексон. Который вообще-то должен сидеть в участке и заниматься бумагами. Скотт, наверное, написал ему, что Стайлза нужно подвезти и тот видел, как Стайлз уехал с Дереком. Увидел и поехал следом.

Его друзья просто отстой.

**[Стайлз]**

_Не думай, что получишь на ужин всё, что пожелаешь, старик_

**[отецмой]**

_И не мечтай, что сможешь меня остановить_

**[отецмой]**

_Пригласи своего парня_

В это сообщение отец напихал восемь или девять подмигивающих смайлов. Сейчас Стайлз чудовищно пожалел, что научил отца пользоваться мессенджерами.

Он отправил в ответ средний палец, прекрасно понимая, что отец сейчас ржёт достаточно громко, чтобы распугать всю рыбу в округе.

Стайлз сел за рабочий стол, слепо уставился в черный экран компьютера. Он думал о губах Дерека и улыбался.

Всё было правдой в итоге. Он действительно, _совершенно_ _точно_ не был против участвовать в Кофе с Копом всю оставшуюся жизнь. Пока это будет один _определённый_ коп. И вообще это _не обязательно_ должен быть кофе.

Наверное… только наверное, вся эта идея с КЫСКОЙ не так уж и ужасна.

Завтра будет очень интересный день.

конец


End file.
